paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battlefield 1942: Paw Patrol Saves the Crown
This is the First Spinoff of the Battlefield: Cartoon Wars. and MIssion Paw Insipired Characters * From the main Series * Sweetie * Princess of Barkingburg * Earl of Barkingburg * Soldiers of WW2 Summary The Earl of Barkingburg called Chase and Ryder to proceed to Tobruk to guard the Crown. meanwhile Sweetie gains alliance with the Nazi-Germany. and proceeds to get the Crown from Tobruk. Chase tries to Disable her but no avail. and now Sweetie gains advanced power and Chase called the Paw Patrol and during that time. The Princess of Barkingburg is at Combat with the russians, Glaz and Andres aided them at the end and Sweetie faces defeat again. Plot The Steal of Barkingburg Crown and the War Enrages At Eastern Libya, Sweetie formed an Alliance with the German Forces. Sweetie: Commanders of the German Empire, I Sweetie shall lead the Assault to take the Crown of Barkingburg. German Commander: How could you do that? Sweetie: I will prepare your forces because. the Barkingburg crown is here. on Tobruk! German Commander: That was the allies city and we will try to capture it. but be warned the Barkingburg crown is guarded by Captain Chase. at the Allied Base Sweetie: I outwitted him once, and I will do it again! German Commander: Very Well.... You will lead the Charge and Barkingburg is yours.... Sweetie: Deal! At the Allied Base Ryder: Looks like you are ready for this... Chase: Yeah.... I am geared with the Assault pack you gave me. Thanks Ryder!(Jumps and licks him) Ryder:Hehehe..... Good luck. Chase: I will. Ryder left and Rides a plane to proceed for Barkingburg. As Ryder left a soldier reported to Chase. British Soldier: Sir...... Chase: Yeah? British Soldier: Germans are charging leading by Sweetie. Chase: What?! British Soldier: We are at combat now and they are pushing for this base. Chase: I will go to the crown myself. Chase guards the Crown but Sweetie manages to sneak past the Soldiers and heads for Chase. Sweetie fires his Pup Bang on Chase causing him to blind and Sweetie fires her Pup WaltherP38. Chase backfires her using the Pup Bar 1918. The Germans arrived and Sweetie takes the Crown. Sweetie goes back to the base and Sweetie goes for Stalingrad. Chase is wounded in the process. A british medic heal him and uses his Pup Tag to call Ryder. Chase(Pup-Tag): Ryder! I need Help. Ryder(Pup-Pad): Chase.. Just Like you said I need your help! Chase: Huh? Ryder: Me and the Paw Patrol are at combat on Omaha beach and we are stuck at the German Fort. Chase: I will tell you what happened over there. Ryder: See you here. Meet me at the Beach. Omaha Beach and Reinforced Chase Arrives at the Beach and Encountered Marshall, Skye and Zuma. Chase: Hey Guys! What's the Status. Skye: Ryder and Rocky are Stuck at the Fortress... Zuma: Yeah. we will try to rescue them Marshall: And try to advance the Garrison and you will tell what's happening on Tobruk. Chase: Yeah... Let's roll Paw Patrol. Zuma, Chase, Skye and Marshall advanced through the Beach and proceeds to capture the German fortifications. after this Rocky and Ryder helped them. Ryder: Thanks Pups for saving us.... Chase: You're welcome now we will capture the German Garrison. Ryder: Rocky call Rubble and said "We need Armor Support." Rocky: Yes sir. Rocky calls Rubble via Pup-Tag Rocky: Rubble are you there? Rubble: On my way! Rocky: okay. Rocky and the rest of the Paw Patrol along with the American Forces pushed for the Garrisons. German Soldier: Defend the Garrison! Rocky: No! Rocky fires his PupNo4Sniper. Chase: Whoa.... I feel something Rumbling.. Ryder: It's.... Chase, Zuma, Marshall, Skye, Rocky: Rubble! Rubble is commanding a M4 Sherman Tank Rubble: Hey Pups! Chase: Good timing Rubble. Ryder: Now..... GO! GO! GO! The Allies Pushed the Germans away and captures the Garrison... The conflict is over 10 minutes after... Ryder: Pups go to the house inside... The Paw Patrol entered the house near the Garrison. Ryder: Chase. What happened at Tobruk? Chase: Sweetie stole the Crown and takes it again... Zuma: What?! Chase: yes... I was disabled for a little an managed to get back up. Skye: Good thing we aid your help. ???: As you could said Ryder: Huh? The Earl of Barkingburg Arrived. Ryder: General! Earl: I heard Sweetie is now Taking the crown of Barkingburg to Stalingrad. but before that The princess needs help to secure the eastern front. Chase: What's the matter there? Earl: The Princess is now aiding the Red Army at Kharkov and testing the Katyusha Rocket Launcher. and Go now! Paw Patrol: Yes General! The Paw Patrol rushed for Kharkov A Setback on Kharkov When Ryder and the Pups arrived on Kharkov Western bank. they See the Princess in a Scout attire. Princess: Ryder, Pups, Good thing you came. Ryder: We will help you every step and I will tell you later about sweetie. Princess: What about her? Chase: You 2 need to focus. Now Capture the Kharkov hills. Ryder and the Princess reached the hills and captures the point Rubble, Zuma and Chase helps the infantry. Skye is riding on a Yak-9. Rocky is repairing Tanks and defends himself using No4 Rifle. the Russians managed to Capture the eastern bank. forcing the germans to Retreat and diverse a plan to capture Stalingrad. Ryder tells the Princess about What happened. From her sworn alliance to the German Empire and the Capture of the Crown. Princess: Looks like I take Sweetie for Disicplinary action for this. Chase: Not so fast. A messenger arrived. British Soldier: Paw Patrol, Your highness the Crown is situated now at Stalingrad. Ryder: We need to take the crown now! Princess: yeah... Chase: But sir! Stalingrad is very far away! How do we would get there? Zuma: Don't Wowwy Chase, I called a LCPV to take us there. Chase: Nice Zuma. Rubble: Yeah. Ryder: We need to get our gear ready and.... Everyone: MOVE OUT! Retake of the Crown at Stalingrad When the Paw Patrol and the Princess arrived at the Stalingrad. Russian Soldier: Zdravstvuyte(Hello) Rubble:Privet(Hey) Skye: wait Rubble, you understand Russian? Rubble: Yeah. I am a former Soviet Commander trained under Oleg. and they are willing to help. Ryder: So our plan is to take the crown and we don't know where to find it here? Rubble: I think I will ask this one.(Clears throat) Tovarishch, ya dolzhen zadat' vam vopros, gde skrytaya koronka(Comrade, Where is the crown) Russian Soldier: Hmm.... I think I remember... Rubble: Eh? Russian Soldier: I overheard from the German soldiers guarding the crown which it situated inside on the buildings at the Axis city HQ. Rubble: blagodarya(Thanks) Russian Soldier:pozhaluysta (Youre welcome) and besides we will help you to get the crown. Ryder: Rubble we're ready... Rubble: Men are you ready Russian Soldiers: Da!(Yes!) Rubble: zaryad(Charge!) The Paw Patrol and the Red army charged from the river to capture the City HQ and the Railroads. Ryder and Chase carried DP machine Guns, Rocky and the Princess carried No4Sniper. Zuma is defending the Railroads using the M4 Browning. Skye, Marshall and Rubble proceeds to capture the Axis city HQ. Rubble goes inside the building and sees the Crown. Rubble: Ryder! The Crown is here! Ryder: Great Rubble, Now Hold the Axis HQ for awhile and we are on the Way! Ryder, Princess, Rocky, Chase and Zuma rushed to Rubble. they killed German soldiers along the way! and the Germans became afraid as they rushed towards the Axis City HQ. Russian Soldier: Victory to the Soviet UNION! URA! URA! at the building where rubble is staged Rubble: There's the crown. When the Princess gets the Crown a note appears inside it. Princess: wait there's a note Ryder: What does it said? Chase read it. Chase: Will do sir! Chase takes the note and Reads Chase: This war will never be over.... you need to pass us before Sweetie! We are waiting for your final assault.... AT BERLIN. German Commander. Chase: We need to move for Berlin. Skye: And Tell the General where is Sweetie! Princes: I will meet you back at Tobruk then Ryder: Yes maam The princess takes the crown and heads for Tobruk and The Paw Patrol packed their Gear and rolls for Berlin The Fall of Berlin When the Paw Patrol arrived at Berlin. 2 Soldiers Arrived to help them ???: Paw Patrol looks like you need help too.. ???: Yeah... and we are here to defeat and interrogate a commander of the Fritz. Ryder: Who are you? Andres, Glaz: Looks like you need help too. Pups: Glaz! Andres! Andres: Kamusta!(Hello) Glaz: Hey! Chase: What are you two doing here? Andres: Just like we said eariler. we will help you. Glaz: According to my intelligence. the German Commander is at the Bernauer Strasse HQ Ryder: Shall we move out? Glaz: Yes sir! Glaz: Comrades! Charge! Glaz, the Paw Patrol and the Russian forces attacks the three German Headquarters. and as they Reach the Bernauer Strasse HQ. they capture the German Commander and Start Interrogating. Andres: Where is Sweetie! German Commander: Like I'd tell you Andres activates his Knife and slashes the Commander German Commander: Ah! Okay, Okay! Ryder: Now Where is She! German Commander: No? Chase: Where! German Commander: Okay. Okay. Sweetie is trying to regain the Crown again. At Tobruk. Gah! Chase fires his pup pistol and kills the German Commander. Chase: We need to leave and proceed for Tobruk Immediately. The Paw Patrol, Glaz and Andres packed their gear and reports for Tobruk The Final Stand: Plan When the Group arrived at Tobruk. The crown is seen on A podium. Earl: Looks like you bring allies Ryder. Princess: We are ready to help the Defend the Crown this Time. Ryder: Yeah.... General. this is Glaz from the Russian Armed Forces and Andres of the Paw Katipunan. Andres, Glaz: Sir! Earl: Good thing you two are here. Glaz: We are here to help the Paw Patrol defend the Crown. Andres: and Capture sweetie for Disciplinary action sir. Earl: Yes. later on Ryder. the Princess and I are aiding you but for now You and the Pups must hold the ground at the frontline bunkers. Zuma and Skye hold the Left 1st bunker, Chase and Andres hold the Center 1st Bunker, Rocky and Glaz hold the Right First Bunker. Rubble must guard the Left 2nd Bunker. and when your command post is down go back to the next command post. and now these jerry's will never know about it Unknown to them a CCTV camera is hidden. Sweetie watched the Whole spectacle... Sweetie: Looks like they plan to defend the crown this time.... German Soldier: What should we do maam? Sweetie: I need to oversee this battle myself.... Now Tell the Army to attack and Take the Crown AGAIN! German Soldier: Yes Maam! German Soldier (On Megaphone): Alles richtige Männer, Sweetie's Ordnung ist, die Krone wieder zu nehmen, aber der Plan wird gleich sein. Erfahre alle Bunker und hole die Krone an der Alliierten.(All right men, Sweetie's order is to take the crown again but the plan will be same a before. Capture all the Bunkers and Get the Crown at the Allied Base) German Soldiers: Herr ja Herr(Yes Sir) The Final Stand: The Siege on Tobruk At the Bunker Rocky is spotting using his Binoculars. and 2 minutes later he sees German Tanks, Infantry, and Artillery. Rocky: Here they Come! Chase: Yeah! Everyone Get ready! Everyone: Yes SIR! The Germans fire their Tanks, The Allies hold the Front. and the German Infantry Push to capture the command posts. causing the Allies to fall back. Rubble and Zuma are Riding M4 Shermans to aid the Allies but it ends the Fall of the Second line Bunkers. Chase spots Sweetie who carries a K98 and camps on a hill. Chase: Pups fall back to base I will aid from here. Everypup except Chase: Yes Sir! Chase is leading the Retake of the command posts. Sweetie: Not so fast. (Fires her Pup Rifle) Chase: Ah.. my Paw. Chase hides inside the bunker and Sweetie is pushing. just as then the Germans are unable to Capture the Command post because of.... Andres! Chase: Ahh.... Andres? Andres: I will never abandon my Comrade.(Radio: I need APC support!) British Soldier: yes sir! The Allies begin to push back thanks to Andres... Andres: Soldier, Take Chase back to the Base and Remember Sweetie is gonna infiltrate the Base. Once you get Chase there.go back to the Frontlines and we will retake the posts. British Soldier: Roger. Chase: Be careful Andres... Andres: yeah.... you too. the APC goes away for the Allied Base. Andres: Glaz help me to retake the Bunkers. Glaz: On it. Glaz is on the Other side of the second bunker and the 2 Proceed to capture the forward command posts. Andres: We will win this War! (Radio: Soldiers! After we will take the frontline bunkers Go to the Axis base and burn it to the Ground!) British Soldiers: Yes sir! The German soldiers became aware by Amassing of the Allies German Soldier: Fall zurück Männer(Men! Fall Back!) The Axis falls back. Sweetie managed to infiltrate the Allied Base. The Final Stand: Sweetie's Defeat At the Allied Base... Sweetie: Whew. I made it... Chase: Not yet.(Fires his Pup Rifle) Sweetie: Gah! Sweetie faces Chase. Sweetie: Oh! it's you again. Chase: You will pay for What you have done! Sweetie: Aw... I would love to see it try... Sweetie and Chase starts a fire fight at the base. Sweetie carries a STG-44 while Chase Carries a Pup Bar 1918. Sweetie hits Chase using her rifle Sweetie:(Points the gun on Chase) Looks like I win Chase: Huff.... NOW! Chase kicked Sweetie on her Abdomen and the Paw Patrol along with the earl and the Princess showed up. Everyone: Paw Patrol Defenders of the Iron Crown! Surrender Sweetie! Sweetie: Aw.... no! Sweetie activates an Exopack around the crown causing the Paw Patrol to fall back Sweetie: I will try to Get the Crown By Force! Sweetie accessed her STG-44 and MP40 to eliminate the Pups Ryder: Be careful....(gets hit by Sweetie's Stg) Ah! Marshall: Ryder!(Gets hit again by Sweetie's Stg) Ow! Sweetie: 2 down 7 to go! Chase: not quite. Gah! Chase unsheaths his Pup Knife to hit Sweetie but backfires and Sweetie fires her MP on Chase. Skye: No! Skye fires her Tommy on Sweetie and gained damage. Sweetie: Ah! that hurts. Skye: Zuma go! Zuma: Yes! (Points his pistol to Sweetie) Sweetie: not so fast! (Fires her MP on Zuma) Zuma: Ouch! Skye: You! Sweetie hits Skye using her MP40. Rocky: I have this your highness. Princess: Take her out Rocky. Rocky: yes. Rocky fires his No4 on Sweetie. Rocky: Bull's eye! Sweetie: I feel sleepy... (and falls to the Ground passed out) The Earl, Rubble heals Ryder, Marshall,Chase, Skye and Zuma using their medickit. Earl: Are you all okay? Ryder: Yeah.... Thanks. Rubble: Are you all pups okay? Zuma: Yeah. thanks dude. Chase: Thanks. Rubble: hehe. you're welcome... Hey? What happened to Sweetie? Rocky: I hit her using a sleeping bullet that lasts for 3 hours. The Princess carried Sweetie Princess: Looks like you need to sleep. hehe(She Puts Sweetie to an APC rided by British Soldiers and takes it for Barkingburg... along with her) Rubble: Whew. you are a good Marksman Rocky! Rocky: I just do my job as a scout. Earl: Looks like the Crown is safe again. Ryder: And Whenever you are in trouble.... Earl: Looks like I will yelp for help. Andres and Glaz arrived. Andres: Sir! Glaz: We managed to destroy the Axis base out there. Ryder: I knew you all are good pups. Everypup: Yes! hahaha Earl: For all of you. Paw Patrol. Paw Patrol: Hm? Earl: I will give you a medal: The Battlefield Medal, the Allied Medal and the Order of the Allied Forces. Paw Patrol: thank you sir... Earl: Now I will see you again but leave Glaz and Andres here. because I have a special mission for them. Chase: Glaz, Andres. Thanks for your help... Glaz: Anytime. Andres: Ok lang. Ryder: Me and the Pups are going back to Adventure Bay. Earl: I will chronoshift you now! Ryder and the Pups are Chronoshifted towards the lookout at Adventure bay, The Princess and Sweetie arrived at Barkingburg too. The Earl is Giving Glaz and Andres a new Mission: Assist the Allies on the Western Front. At the End of War Ryder and the Pups are inside the lookout. Ryder: looks like we are good everyone... Skye: Yeah... We are now hailed as heroes too... Chase: Maybe... But we should keep it secret. Andres: And only Alex know about it. The Pups and Ryder turned to the Door and see Andres in front of it. Ryder: Andres? How did you get here? Andres: I asked the Earl to join you and take a rest after this bloody war. Chase: How do you get here too? Andres shows them a Spitfire. Ryder: Wow! Skye: That plane is Yours??? Andres: Yeah. I piloted it from Gazala until I reached here. Chase: So you pilot a plane from there to here? Andres: Exactly. and I will gonna try to take a rest after... Chase:(Yawn) Yeah... Andres and Chase goes inside the lookout and take a nap. Ryder and the Rest of the Pups are following the 2 and takes a sleep unknown to them Vicente is watching from the Nipa hut. Vicente: Hmph.... Good job to end the war Paw Patrol... Vicente drops a box contained a letter and 8 medals: The Medal of Valor. A reward from Vicente Andres wakes up from his nap and proceeds outside to get some water. He sees a box. Andres: Hm? What's this. Ryder: Andres? What are you doing here? Andres: I found this box... The Pups goes outside and sees Ryder and Andres opening the box. Chase: Hey what's inside? Ryder: A letter from... Vicente? Andres takes the letter and Reads Andres: Good job for keeping the Barkingburg crown safe and The Eastern front is now at the allies stead. I hearby honor you as Soldiers of the World war 2 with a medal of Valor inside this box. Best regards. High Marshal Vicente Laurel. Ryder presents the medals and wears the medal himself and passes it to the Pups. Andres: Looks like we are the heroes. Paw Patrol: You said it! Ryder: You are all good pups. Now Let's go to the kill house and Play some paintball Chase: Yes sir! Andres: Ayos! Skye: YAY! Andres and the Paw Patrol played paintball on the kill house later on and having fun ENDCategory:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Spinoffs Category:Crossovers Category:Mission paw Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Mission PAW Category:Video Game References